Mix Tape
by tomoya-542002
Summary: After a confusing romance filled summer, Sora, Tidus, Riku, and Kairi return start their first year of high school only to find that things aren't as easy as they seem. Slash and femeslash, if you don't like, don't read! Lots of pairings, too many to list


Mix Tape

By: tomoya-542002

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs featured in this Mix Tape. I'm saying it now and it hold true from here on out, I won't repeat myself.

A/N: This story's called Mix Tape because, as you will see, the chapter titles are all songs. Even if the song doesn't appear in the chapter it would still have something to do with what that chapter is about. Please don't kill me if this gets confusing! Just go with it, it'll all make sense I promise. And for more detail on what happened over the summer (I only give hints or some detail on it in this story) check out the prequel to this titled "The Songs of Summer" which shall be typed and posted on adult fanfiction .net after "Mix Tape" is completed (I'm not legal yet, so I won't bother with it until I'm old enough to post it). Oh and in later on in the chapter _9words9_ is what Reno wrote and _6words6_ is what Sora wrote.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mix Tape**

**By: Brand New**

Sora took his headphones off as he walked into Destiny High's only cafeteria. It was the first day of school and, more importantly, of his first year in high school, and he and his friends planned to meet over at the cafeteria to avoid having to search for each other.

'_There they are_,' he thought, spotting Kairi and Tidus standing in a corner towards the back of the large cafeteria. The brunette faltered slightly when his gaze fell onto Kairi. She looked... good. In the two months of summer she spent in Paris, Kairi had let red hair grow out and changed her wardrobe to better show her shapely figure, wearing a white blouse and a blue jean mini-skirt that turned her from "Doesn't this look so cute?" Kai-chan to "Heh, I know you want me," Kairi. Puberty had trimmed the young teen of her baby-fat, making her face more angular and showing off her small nose and fine cheeks; her chin was still rounded and her lips still full, allowing Kairi to retain the soft, feminine features she was proud of.

Sora shifted his gaze to Tidus and smiled. He guessed the changes his other friend had gone through weren't as drastic as those of the girl standing next to him because he had witnessed them over the summer. The blonde had gotten a lot taller and traces of developing muscles could be seen on his young fifteen-year-old body. The lithe athlete, well aware of the effect his body had on other people, was showing off his form with blue denim shorts and a tight white shirt under a pale yellow hooded tee; both shirts ended just above his navel, revealing Tidus's tight stomach. There was no denying the fact that the blonde was attractive.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Sora hurriedly made his way over to his two friends. Kairi had his back to him; Sora motioned for Tidus to stay quiet as he snuck up behind her. "Hello stranger," the brunette said playfully, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist and hugging her from behind.

"Sora!" squealed Kairi as she turned around and threw her arms around the brunette, proving that some things never changed. "Oh it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much while I was gone!" She squeezed the taller teen tightly, practically cutting off his air supply.

"I missed you too Kai," Sora gasped, "but could you please stop choking me?"

Kairi laughed and released her grip on the poor boy. "Sorry, but oh my god Sora! Wow you've changed! You look _hot_!" the redhead exclaimed, raising a delicately arched eyebrow as she looked her friend up and down. "Kinda makes me wish I hadn't broken up with you, and you've gotten a bit taller and—"

"Hi Sora," muttered Tidus as Kairi began to ramble.

"Hey," Sora said quietly, giving Tidus a small, nervous smile.

"She's right you know," the blonde remarked neutrally, "you've changed a lot over the summer…"

"Well isn't this a lovely reunion?" a familiar voice called out from behind them.

"Wakka!" shouted Kairi, moving around Sora and running over to their other friend. The athletic teen smiled sheepishly when he saw her and blushed when the redhead threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

Tidus rolled his eyes and grinned before walking over to the taller teen. "Hey Wakka!" he yelled, slapping his best friend on the back. Wakka flinched, letting out a stream of curses as he yelled about how he was sunburned during blitzball camp this summer.

Sora's smile returned as he looked around at his friends. Wakka and Tidus were still yelling at each other and Kairi, oblivious to their antics, was telling Wakka about her summer in Paris. It felt good to be with them all again. Sure he had hung out with Tidus all summer, Riku too, but it was different from when _all_ of them were here.

'_Really different…_' he thought vaguely. The small boy pulled himself from his thoughts as he glanced around the group again. "Hey, where's Riku?" he questioned, smile fading when he realized the other boy wasn't there yet.

Kairi and Tidus stopped talking and exchanged a nervous glance. "Umm, he's over _there_," Kairi answered uncomfortably, pointing across the cafeteria to a group of second-year students.

Sora looked over in the direction the smaller teen had pointed and spotted his silver-haired friend easily. "What's he doing over there?" the brunette asked, confused as to why Riku was over with those people as opposed to here with his friends; the only familiar person in the group of second-years was Tiffa, and Riku had told him that he couldn't stand her.

"Uh, he… he's dating the girl with long black hair," sighed Kairi, shrugging slightly.

Sora laughed. "No he isn't! Riku's g—," the brunette stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening in shock as he watched Riku wrap his arms around Tiffa's waist, pulling her close and kissing her.

Sora felt as though his mind had gone numb, vaguely aware that Tidus was now standing next to him. "It's okay Sora… summer's over, time to go back to the real world," the blonde whispered, voice barely penetrating the other boy's mind as he gently placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'll be right back okay?" Sora mumbled as he shrugged off Tidus's hand. Fighting through the haze of disbelief, the brunette made his way over to Riku. As he fought through the crowded room, he could feel his mind thaw out, and anger quickly replaced the disbelief. '_How could Riku do this?! How can he sit there and make out with some girl!_' the brunette mentally hissed as he approached the older boy. "Hi Riku," exclaimed Sora with exaggerated cheerfulness as soon as he was within ear-shot of the silver-haired teen.

Riku looked up, surprised by his friend's sudden appearance. "Uh, hey Sora, what's up?" he asked, glancing around at his new friends with a "why is this guy talking to me?" look on his face.

Sora picked up on the message and glared at his so-called friend. "What? Don't want these people to see who you used to hangout with?" he demanded harshly. "Well?"

"Sora, calm down," Riku hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Riku, do you know this twerp?" inquired Tiffa, smirking down at Sora as she talked. Sora glared at her, guessing she was too stuck up to remember their brief meeting last week.

Riku cast a nervous glance at his girlfriend. On one hand he could say yes and be teased about it, but if he said no Sora would be pissed and he'd seem like a major jerk. '_Damn, what to do?_'

Before he could come up with some thing to say, however, Sora gave an indignant huff and began to walk off, muttering something like "whatever" under his breath. "Sora, wait!" Riku called out. He placed his hands on his girlfriend's waist and roughly moved her aside.

"Riku!" she snapped, grabbing her boyfriend's wrist as he started after Sora.

"He's my friend Tiffa," Riku told her desperately, "I can't just let him leave like this!" He pulled his hand from Tiffa's and ran to catch up with his friend. "Sora!" the silver-haired boy called out again when he finally caught up to Sora. "Sora, stop! Let's talk about this!"

Sora kept walking, putting on his headphones to shut out Riku's voice. "Sora!" shouted Riku, trying to make himself heard over Sora's blaring mp3 player. The brunette just turned up the volume. "Dammit," the silver haired boy hissed. Lunging forward, he reached out and grabbed Sora roughly by the arm.

"Let go of me Riku!" the brunette snapped as he tried to pull his arm away. Riku's grip only tightened.

"Sora quit being difficult, just listen to me will you!" the older teen pleaded.

"And I know that you're a sucker, for anything acoustic," Sora began singing loudly, and rather badly.

"Sora, stop it! You're acting childish, just hear me out okay," Riku scolded his friend.

The other boy ignored him, continuing to sing. "This is the first song for your mix tape, and it's short just like your temper, somewhat golden like the afternoons, we used to spend, before you got too cool…"

Riku let out a low growl. He pulled Sora towards him, using the momentum to push the smaller boy against the wall. Bracing one arm against the other boy's chest to keep him in place, the older teen used his free hand to grab Sora's headphones and yank them off. "Sora, look, I'm sorry for what happened back there—"

Sora rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sure you are."

"—but it's not my fault!" Riku snapped. He glared at his friend, who was defiantly looking at everything except the silver haired boy standing before him. "You're not making this very easy, you know…"

Scowling, Sora looked down at his feet. "I-it meant nothing to you, didn't it? This summer…?" he whispered.

Riku sighed and let go of the brunette, taking a step back. Yeah, it had meant a lot to him, but he couldn't let that change his and Sora's relationship! They were just friends and, no matter how much he or Sora wished otherwise, nothing more. "Sora… I—"

"You told me that she didn't mean anything to you! That she was a friend of the family's and that you didn't even like her!" snapped Sora as he looked up to glare at Riku.

"Sora would you just let me explain!" asked Riku desperately.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies Riku! Just fuck off and leave me alone!" Fighting the sting of betrayal, the young boy turned and ran off, away from the person who had once been his everything.

"Sora, I still—" started Riku, but his words were lost to Sora as the bell rang and the crowd of students thickened. Whatever it was Riku "still" was washed out into the sea of incoherent babble of the other students.

Sora wandered to his second period class, feeling like his whole world was falling apart at its seams. The brunette couldn't remember feeling worse than he did now. He had completely skipped his first class, spending the period hiding in one of the boy's restrooms instead. When he left for his next class, however, he had gotten lost and wound up in the band hall for the first ten minutes of the class period.

_'At least things can't get worse, right?' _the brunette thought to himself glumly as he entered what he hoped was the right classroom.

The teacher, a young looking man with long black hair, glanced up at Sora as he walked into the room. "Name?" he asked in a rather bored tone.

"Sora Mizuki," Sora replied before starting off towards an empty seat.

"Now wait just a minute, Mr. Mizuki," the teacher said, standing up. Sora stopped and looked over at the black-haired man, trying to keep a hold on his temper. Usually Sora was a pretty laidback guy, a kind, easy-going kid who was fun and hyper, but due to recent events the brunette didn't really feel like being "happy Sora" right now.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the "go to hell" glare he was receiving from the small teen and tried to hide an amused grin. _'What is it about the first day of school that could bring out the worst in some people?'_ "Class," the teacher began, turning away from Sora to address the other students, "I know it's the first day and all, but tardiness will not be tolerated in my class. I will start enforcing this rule next week… but still," the black-haired man paused, turning back at Sora, "it doesn't take 20 minutes to find a classroom." The teacher grinned at the death glare he received from the brunette and continued. "Don't let it happen again," he warned.

Scowling, Sora stormed off and took a seat in the very back of the classroom.

The teacher chuckled. "Sora, since you were late you didn't hear what I had said at the beginning of class. I prefer to have all the seats in the front filled before people can sit in the back. Please move up to the free seat in the fourth row."

Sora took a deep breath and tried not to scream as the class began to laugh. Slowly and deliberately, he stood back up and walked to the seat the teacher had indicated.

"Hey," the guy in the seat next to his whispered after he had sat down. The guy looked vaguely familiar to Sora, with longish red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and blue-green eyes. He had two small silver hoops in each ear, and though he was wearing a suit, the jacket hung open and the tie hung undone around his neck; the top buttons of his white dress shirt were undone and his black pants looked a few sizes too big. What stood out about the guy, however, was the air of confidence he seemed to carry and the intensity of his gaze. Sora felt himself blush slightly in spite of himself.

"Don't let Mr. V get ya down," the other boy continued, pulling Sora from his thoughts, "he may seem like an asshole at first, but he's an okay guy once you get to know him."

Sora gave the older teen a weak smile. "Thanks…"

"Reno," the teen replied, extending his hand to the younger boy. Sora hesitantly reached out and shook it.

"Glad to see you got yourself a new boyfriend Reno, but would you two quit holding hands and get to work," the teacher, Mr. V, interrupted, causing the girls in the class to giggle and the guys to scowl.

Sora quickly let go of Reno's hand and, blushing furiously, tried to turn his attention to his work. A few seconds later, though, a note landed on his desk. Sora glanced over at Reno, who winked. Cautiously, the small teen opened the note.

_9so, i saw you and Riku… er… "talking" this morning. wht was that a/b?9_

Sora blushed for what felt like the millionth time. So that was why Reno looked familiar, he's one of Riku's _new_ friends. _6nothing6_ Sora wrote, before passing the note back to Reno.

Reno read it and frowned. He quickly scribbled something down before tossing it back.

_9it didn't look like "nothing". you two have a bad break up or somethin?9_

Sora felt his blush deepen as he read Reno's messy script. _6WHAT?! what makes you think we were dating?!6_

_9i can tell you… ya know… like him, and i thought maybe you two had somethin going on9_

Sora bit his lip and stared down at his desk. He quickly wrote down something before sending the note back to Reno. _6…I thought we did, but…6_

Reno smirked and glanced over at the brunette before writing his reply. _9he let you suck his cock didn't he?9_

Sora scowled when he read Reno's guess. _6well when you say it that way it sounds, I dunno… blah…6_

_9lol, "blah"? was it that bad?9_

_6not what I meant, it was… wait, why am I talking to you about this?! I don't even know you!6_

_9don't worry kid, i won't tell9_

Sora hesitated. Glancing at the older boy briefly, he wondered if he could really trust Reno. He really could use someone to talk to, though, and Reno seemed nice enough. _6…Fine… it was… awesome I guess… having Riku with me, kissing &… doing other things… but I thought we were, you know, together. I guess he thought we were…6_

_9fuck buddies?9_ Reno offered.

_6yeah6_

"Sora, Reno, contrary to popular belief, I do have eyes in the back of head and I _can_ see you two passing that note," Mr. V called out from the front of the classroom as Sora tossed the note back to Reno. "I suggest you two stop or I'll read it out to the class," he warned, turning to face the two teens.

"Sorry Mr. V, we'll stop," Reno told him, smiling warmly at his teacher. When Mr. V turned back to the lesson, whatever it was, Reno leaned over and slipped the note into Sora's book bag. He sat back up and winked at the smaller teen before starting on his work.

Curious to what else Reno had written, Sora glanced at Mr. V and scooted his pencil to the edge of his desk, ready to use it as an excuse to retrieve the note.

"Sora, that's not going to fool anyone!" Mr. V exclaimed, turning back around and startling the teen. He sighed, running his fingers through his black hair. "If I let you read whatever the note says will you stop and get to work?" he asked.

Sora nodded.

"Too bad, now please get back to work," Mr. V said, his tone telling Sora not to argue.

A second note hit Sora's desk before Mr. V even turned around. The dark haired teacher turned and glared at Reno, who simply grinned. "Go ahead and read it out to the class Sora," he muttered, irritated at the two teens.

Sora hurried and opened the note, reading Reno's untidy scrawl. "There's a small party on Friday, no drugs, don't worry, and I was wondering if…" Sora stopped, looking over at Reno and blushing.

"If you would like to go with me," Reno finished for him, smiling warmly at the younger boy.

The bell rang at that moment and Sora shot out of his seat. Biting his lower lip slightly, he looked over and caught Reno's eye. "Yes…" he whispered, before hurrying out of the classroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: yeah, I couldn't change the font for the note cuz it wouldn't show on fanfiction .net, so I used the asterisks to show who's who. Reno was so lying about the party! Rave, E, glow-sticks! Party time in the next chapter! Oh, and Reno was originally Leon, but due to how out of character Leon would've been in this role, I changed him. Only reason I'm mentioning this is just in case I didn't fix all the character descriptions of Leon and change them to Reno. I think I got them all though, but still I'm sorry if Reno randomly changes into a brunette or gets a scar or something.


End file.
